Macusa Fever
by Lili76
Summary: Queenie Goldstein travaille au Macusa. Un jour elle remarque un homme. Brun et ténébreux, mystérieux.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici le début d'une nouvelle fiction. Il y aura une suite, d'ores et déjà en cours d'écriture.**  
 **En attendant place à l'histoire avec deux personnages que j'aime tout particulièrement...**

* * *

Queenie Goldstein était une charmante jeune sorcière. Blonde, un teint de porcelaine, des yeux bleus, petite et menue... Elle ressemblait à une fragile poupée.  
Mais la jolie jeune femme était bien plus que ça.

En la voyant, personne ne se doutait qu'elle était une sorcière puissante et une _legilimens_ accomplie. Elle s'en servait outrageusement, sans la moindre honte. Son don après tout faisait partie d'elle.

Elle s'était bien gardée de mentionner ses capacités hors du commun en don de l'esprit lorsqu'elle avait postulé pour travailler au sein de Macusa. On lui avait donné un travail d'assistante. Un petit poste sans responsabilités qui lui convenait parfaitement : de sa place, elle voyait tout et pouvait habilement manœuvrer pour _améliorer_ certaines choses.

En général, sa soeur Tina pinçait les lèvres et disait que ce n'était pas bien mais quand Queenie avait réussi à lui éviter d'être purement et simplement virée après le scandale Bellebosse, Tina avait cessé de se plaindre.  
Elle lui jetait de temps en temps un regard sombre et son visage se crispait mais elle ne disait plus rien.  
Queenie ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait que mal utilisé son don pouvait se montrer dangereux.

Si on le lui avait demandé, Queenie aurait dit qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse.  
Elle avait un travail qui lui convenait tout à fait. Elle vivait avec sa sœur et elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux. Elles en étaient arrivées à une routine agréable qu'elles n'auraient changé pour rien au monde.  
Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas rencontré l'amour, mais elle était encore jeune, et elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Elle avait tout son temps.

La première fois qu'elle croisa Percival Graves, le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique, elle s'immobilisa soudainement, perplexe.  
L'homme austère était impressionnant. Séduisant. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur elle un court instant, et elle lui offrit un sourire qu'elle espéra éblouissant.  
Mais il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, sans un sourire.

Lorsqu'il fut éloigné, Queenie se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser ses dons de _legilimens_ sur lui.

Au fil des jours, elle le croisa régulièrement. Le bras droit de la Présidente traversait souvent le Macusa, faisant voler derrière lui son long manteau comme s'il était pressé. Et Queenie l'observait de loin, le suivant de ses yeux bleus, fascinée.

En retard comme souvent, Queenie entra en coup de vent dans l'immeuble du Macusa et se précipita vers les ascenseurs, espérant que cette fois-ci personne ne se rendrait compte de ses cinq petites minutes de retard. Enfin... plutôt dix à dire vrai.  
Elle était en train de chercher ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer comme excuse, quand elle entra sèchement en contact avec une masse compacte.

Elle leva les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en fait entrée en contact avec un corps humain.  
Un homme. Grand. Large d'épaule. Incroyablement séduisant.  
Lorsque ses yeux bleus entrèrent en contact avec les prunelles sombres de son vis à vis, elle tressaillit soudain.  
Percival Graves.

L'homme qui la troublait depuis des semaines était devant elle, l'air impassible. Elle crut déceler une légère lueur d'amusement passer dans les yeux sombres, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.  
Elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux avant de tendre son esprit vers le sien, en une légère caresse aérienne.

Rien. Le silence total.

L'homme était un parfait _occlumens._ Extrêmement doué. Il était la première personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas "lire".

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Queenie se ressaisit et laissa échapper un rire musical.  
\- Oh je suis vraiment désolée. Je courrais et... Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suis Queenie...  
\- Je sais qui vous êtes Miss Goldstein.

Queenie referma brusquement la bouche, stupéfaite. Une légère rougeur colora ses joues et elle pencha la tête, battant des cils.  
Séductrice mais pas trop.  
\- Je sais également qui vous êtes Monsieur Graves.

Un sourire étira brièvement les lèvres de l'homme. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle était pétrifiée par son regard. Elle se sentait comme une souris dans les griffes du chat.  
\- Il semblerait que vous êtes encore en retard Miss...

Queenie lui offrit une moue adorable puis baissa la tête, vaguement honteuse. Elle sursauta cependant avant de lever brusquement les yeux aux mots suivants.  
\- Heureusement que vous fournissez un travail remarquable.

Elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux.  
\- C'est gentil à vous de me dire ça, Monsieur.

Mais Graves resta impassible.  
\- Je ne suis pas gentil, Miss. Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.

Pourtant, il soupira.  
\- Venez, je vous accompagne. J'expliquerai à votre supérieur que je vous ai retenu.  
\- Mais...  
\- A moins que vous n'ayez une excellente excuse, Miss ?

Queenie eut une grimace désolée mais l'homme eut à nouveau un bref sourire. Il se tourna, présumant que la jeune fille le suivrait et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Cependant, elle s'agrippa à son bras et il se raidit un bref instant, avant de se détendre.

Le trajet fut silencieux, bien qu'agréable de l'avis de Queenie. L'homme était peut être puissant et impressionnant mais elle se sentait bien à ses côtés. En sécurité.

Queenie vit Percival Graves discuter avec son patron, puis repartir. Elle avait le cœur serré, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque, juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna brièvement pour ancrer ses yeux sombres dans ses yeux bleus.

Les semaines suivantes, Queenie se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais autant croisé le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique. Elle devait avouer que dès qu'elle entrait dans les bâtiments du Macusa, elle le cherchait du regard. Cependant, leurs rencontres fortuites se multiplièrent, et la jeune femme pensa que le hasard était décidément bien généreux avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à Tina de lui. Parce que là où Queenie était une incorrigible romantique, Tina était très terre à terre. Son aînée était bien trop pragmatique et aurait hurlé au scandale si elle avait su que sa sœur avait le ventre plein de papillons et le cœur qui battait la chamade dès qu'elle croisait Percival Graves.

Plus d'une fois, Queenie avait vu un sourire discret sur le visage de Graves lorsqu'ils discutaient.  
Il l'accompagnait toujours, et son patron ne disait plus rien à ses retards, levant juste les yeux au ciel.  
De son côté, elle faisait en sorte d'être plus ponctuelle, ne souhaitant pas causer de problème à l'homme qui hantait ses pensées.

Près d'un mois après leur toute première rencontre, Queenie essayait de rassembler son courage pour inviter Percival à se voir en dehors du Macusa.  
Elle arriva en retard pour la première fois volontairement, espérant une de leurs conversations.

Son visage s'éclaira en le voyant et elle nota que ses traits se faisaient plus détendus. Elle s'avançait doucement vers lui, toute son attention focalisée sur lui, souriante, quand des cris se firent entendre.

Mais Queenie ne faisait pas attention. Elle était dans son monde.

L'ébauche de sourire sur le visage de Percival Graves disparut brusquement pour faire place à une expression d'horreur en voyant un groupe de sorciers renégats faire irruption au siège du Macusa.  
L'horloge magique indiquant en permanence le degré de menace était passée de "Menace modérée" à "Urgence". (1)

Les Aurors arrivaient de partout et Queenie fut bousculée, tombant à terre.

Les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir autour d'elle, et la jeune femme, étrangement calme, se dit que sa dernière heure était arrivée.  
Alors qu'elle allait se relever, une grande main d'homme entra dans son champ de vision, et sans hésitation elle la saisit en levant les yeux.

C'était lui. Percival Graves.

Il ne la regardait pas, parce qu'il envoyait sort sur sort de son autre main pour les protéger, les mâchoires crispées, l'air furieux.  
A l'instant où elle saisit sa main, il la propulsa dans ses bras et pivota, la protégeant de son corps, sans jamais cesser de se battre.

Queenie était fascinée.

Percival était un combattant émérite, et ses mouvements étaient envoûtants. Il lançait sort après sort, sans effort apparent, gardant calme et maîtrise de lui même. Pourtant, Queenie, blottie tout contre son torse, sentait la crispation de ses muscles.  
D'un coup tout fut terminé.

L'horloge magique retomba sur "menace modérée" alors que le silence revenait.

Les renégats avaient été désarmés et arrêtés.

Pour autant, Queenie ne bougea pas de sa position, blottie contre le torse puissant de l'homme. Et Percival Graves, connu pour être aussi froid qu'un glaçon ne lâcha pas le corps souple qu'il plaquait contre lui, fusillant du regard ceux qui les dévisageaient.

L'homme soupira et se pencha légèrement vers la petite sorcière qui le faisait tourner fou depuis un mois environ.  
\- Ça va ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans bouger, en souriant, et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment sourire, et que ce sourire lui soit exclusivement destiné à elle la rendit extatique.  
\- Maintenant oui.

Queenie ferma les yeux et enfoui son nez contre lui, respirant son odeur avec délice. Elle eut un sourire ravi quand elle sentit qu'ils transplanaient, toujours fermement maintenue contre l'homme qui avait pris possession de son cœur.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le convaincre qu'elle était faite pour lui...

* * *

(1) - Magical Exposure Threat Level : https*:*/*/*www*.*pottermore*.*com*/*image/threat-level (lien sans les * )

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis..**


	2. Chapter 2

Percival Graves était généralement décrit comme un sorcier impressionnant. Grand et athlétique, les yeux et les cheveux noirs, il en imposait déjà par son physique ténébreux. Sa puissance magique indéniable ainsi que son poste - Directeur de la sécurité magique au Macusa - ne faisaient rien pour le rendre moins impressionnant. Bien qu'encore jeune, ses tempes grisonnantes lui donnaient de la distinction.

Au fil des années, Percival avait appris à se retrancher derrière une expression distante et impassible. Il souriait rarement, et sans se montrer ouvertement désagréable, il avait une expression austère.

Lorsqu'il parcourait à grands pas les couloirs du Macusa, rien ne lui échappait. Il n'était pas Auror pour rien après tout : en plusieurs années, il avait développé ses dons d'observation.  
Il s'amusait de voir qu'à son apparition, tout le monde se raidissait et feignait d'être débordé.  
Le fait d'être le bras droit de la présidente Picquery devait augmenter sans commune mesure son autorité naturelle !

Il n'appréciait pas forcément être craint de cette façon, mais il savait que c'était le revers de la médaille du poste qu'il occupait et il s'en accommodait.

Jusqu'au jour où il croisa un regard bleu et rieur.  
La jeune femme auquel il appartenait lui offrit un large sourire plein de candeur et il la détailla se gardant bien de montrer la même réaction. Même s'il avait eu très envie de lui retourner son sourire si lumineux.

Au lieu de lui sourire, il lui offrit un bref hochement de tête avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Il lui fallut exactement trente minutes pour tout savoir d'elle. Quel était son nom, qui était sa famille, quel était son parcours.  
Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'une telle créature était la jeune sœur de Porpentina Golstein, la plus glaciale de ses Aurors.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Percival était intrigué par une femme. Aussi, il fit en sorte de la croiser un maximum, l'observant attentivement.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision avec lui, ce qui lui offrit une parfaite occasion pour discuter avec elle.

Queenie Goldstein le fascinait. Même s'il tentait de le cacher.  
Il prit l'habitude de couvrir ses retards. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de choses, mais Queenie Goldstein était selon ses rapports une employée efficace et méritante.  
En tant qu'assistante, elle savait se montrer indispensable, allant même jusqu'à devancer les demandes...

Percival nota cependant que la jeune femme était de moins en moins en retard, comme si elle voulait éviter qu'il ne la couvre. Bien des femmes auraient profité de l'impunité acquise pour ne plus respecter les horaires mais Queenie semblait réticente à profiter de l'avantage qu'il lui donnait.  
Pour autant, elle ne l'évitait pas comme il l'avait craint en notant la baisse soudaine de ses retards.

Bien qu'il soit pris par une enquête prenante - un groupe de sorciers renégats qui s'en prenait au monde magique, comme du temps des répurgateurs - il s'arrangeait pour se trouver dans le hall d'entrée des locaux du Macusa à l'heure d'arrivée de la jeune femme qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il nota qu'elle était en retard, il dut se faire violence pour réprimer un sourire satisfait. Enfin il allait pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie, discuter avec elle en l'escortant jusqu'à son service.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Percival ne put s'empêcher de la fixer. Et Queenie avançait en le regardant, comme s'ils étaient seuls et non pas au milieu du hall bondé du Macusa.

Percival entendit vaguement des cris alors qu'il contemplait la jeune femme avancer vers lui, fasciné malgré lui par sa blondeur et ses yeux bleus, sa silhouette menue, sa grâce naturelle.

Mais d'un seul coup, un bruit familier le tira de sa rêverie. L'horloge des menaces.  
Il leva la tête et horrifié il se rendit compte de deux choses.  
D'abord, l'horloge était passé à "Urgence". Ce qui était vraiment très mauvais signe.  
Ensuite, un groupe de renégats avançait dans le hall, baguette en main et commençaient à jeter des sorts. Et Queenie était sur leur chemin.

Percival se crispa en se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps pour la mettre à l'abri.

Un groupe d'Aurors arriva en courant, et bouscula la jeune femme en passant près d'elle. Elle tomba au sol, alors que des sorts étaient lancés et fusaient autour d'elle.

Il s'élança, baguette brandie. Sans cesser de lancer des sorts offensifs, il tendit la main à Queenie, sans même baisser les yeux vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déconcentré à cet instant, fusse par les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vu.

La colère grondait en lui, et il crispait les mâchoires. La rage qui coulait dans ses veines le rendait encore plus dangereux qu'à son habitude.  
Lorsqu'il sentit la main fine et chaude de la délicate petite sorcière agripper la sienne, il la propulsa contre lui et la cala contre son torse puissant.  
Sans cesser un seul instant de riposter à l'attaque, sans baisser les yeux une seule fois sur Queenie, il pivota, la protégeant contre lui.

Il savait qu'il donnait une apparence de calme. Il savait masquer ses émotions à la perfection.  
Mais sous la surface, il brûlait de rage. Ses muscles étaient crispés, et il lançait ses sorts à une vitesse folle.

Lorsqu'enfin le dernier renégat fut à terre, ligoté, il ramena son bras qui tenait sa baguette contre Queenie, la plaquant encore plus contre lui.  
Il surpris quelques regards surpris, et il baissa un instant ses barrières pour leur montrer l'étendue de sa colère. Tous détournèrent les yeux, stupéfait et effrayés de découvrir que le bras droit de la Présidente Picquery était dans une colère noire.

Il inspira profondément et s'obligea à détendre un peu ses muscles. Il ne voulait pas effrayer sa petite sorcière, blottie contre lui. Puis, lorsqu'il estima avoir récupéré le contrôle, il se pencha légèrement vers elle, effleurant son oreille.  
\- Ça va ?

Il aurait du lui faire un peu plus confiance. Percival avait tout de suite su qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Au lieu d'être effrayée ou mal à l'aise, elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et lui offrit un sourire d'ange. Pur et lumineux.  
Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Son premier vrai sourire depuis des années, un sourire sincère qui fit pétiller un instant ses yeux noirs. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle aurait un pouvoir immense sur lui...  
Sa réponse fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.  
\- Maintenant oui.

Il étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux et se laisser aller contre lui, abandonnée, lui faisant confiance.  
En voyant des Aurors arriver dans leur direction, il cessa de réfléchir et transplana loin du siège du Macusa et loin de ses obligations professionnelles.  
La présidente pourrait tempêter, il ne la craignait pas. Elle lui devait beaucoup, et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Une entorse à son sérieux légendaire ne ferait que l'agacer et il savait très bien qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas de lui.

Percival ne lâcha pas Queenie, même après qu'ils soient arrivés dans son appartement. Un appartement de fonction, sobre et fonctionnel. Des murs blancs, pas de bibelots. Pas d'objets personnels.

Dans ses bras, Queenie avait ouvert les yeux et regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité, sans pour autant chercher à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme qui l'avait amené ici.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et tendit machinalement son esprit vers lui. Avant de soupirer face au silence complet.  
Elle avait déjà oublié. Il était un parfait _occlumens._ Son complément.

Queenie était lasse d'entendre toujours les pensées des autres autour d'elle. La plupart du temps, elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas écouter le brouhaha incessant qui l'entourait.  
Elle détestait certains hommes qui commentaient son corps ou son visage, sans se rendre compte que la femme face à eux savait ce qu'ils pensaient ou imaginaient.

Mais Percival était un mur blanc, plein d'un silence reposant. Elle ne l'entendrait jamais pester contre elle sous le coup de l'agacement, ou critiquer sa stupidité comme ses proches avaient pu le faire au moins une fois. Il le penserait peut être, mais elle ne l'entendrait pas. C'était une bénédiction de pouvoir baisser sa garde sans risquer d'être blessée par une pensée malheureuse.

Percival l'observait lui aussi, ses yeux sombres posés sur elle. Elle le fascinait, et elle le captivait.  
La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et surprit son regard sur elle. Loin de s'en plaindre, ses joues rosirent mais ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Puis, elle lui offrit un sourire malicieux.  
\- Merci.

Pensant qu'elle évoquait le fait qu'il l'avait protégée pendant l'attaque au Ministère, il eut un bref sourire.  
\- C'est mon travail.

Elle gloussa et Percival décida qu'il pourrait entendre ce rire gentiment moqueur encore et encore sans s'en lasser.  
\- Vous amenez tous vos collègues ici ?

Percival resta silencieux un instant, stupéfait, puis grogna doucement, amusé.  
\- Définitivement, non. Juste vous.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel. Queenie leva une main hésitante et le posa sur la joue de Percival.  
L'homme ferma les yeux et après un soupir leva sa main qu'il posa sur celle de Queenie pour la maintenir en place. Il appréciait le contact de la main douce et chaude. Il appréciait de sentir sa petite main blanche, fine et délicate recouverte par sa propre main, large et bronzée.  
\- Vous êtes un homme mystérieux, Monsieur Graves.

Il rit et il fut le premier étonné de sa réaction.  
\- Et vous une sorcière étonnante, Miss Goldstein.  
\- Queenie. Je préfère Queenie. Nous sommes deux Miss Goldstein, je vous rappelle...

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la scruter avec attention. Queenie lui rendait son regard, sans baisser les yeux, ne semblant pas être gênée de l'examen attentif auquel elle était soumise.

Percival Graves n'était pas un homme impulsif. Il avait pour habitude de réfléchir avant d'agir et de peser soigneusement chacune de ses décisions.  
Pourtant, face au regard clair d'une jolie blonde, Percival eut une réaction instinctive pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Sans y penser, sans réfléchir, sans se demander si c'était raisonnable ou non, il se pencha subitement vers la jeune femme et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Vous êtes une ensorceleuse, Queenie.

Et Percival Graves, qui avait toujours été un homme pragmatique, raisonnable et de l'avis de ses collègues terriblement ennuyeux, décida de garder près de lui sa jolie ensorceleuse.  
A lui de la convaincre qu'elle serait bien mieux au creux de ses bras...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis sur cette suite.  
Merci !**


End file.
